


Dangerous Game

by Cranium15



Series: Here's To Us [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Clexa, F/F, Lexa is 18, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Lexa (The 100), Teacher Clarke Griffin, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranium15/pseuds/Cranium15
Summary: Lexa has had a crush on her art teacher Miss Griffin since she was 16. Now she's 18 and close to graduation. Clarke Griffin knew Lexa Woods would be a serious distraction for her, she knew that she was so close to graduation.The only question is: Can they wait that long?(The answer is no - Chaos ensues)
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Here's To Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154318
Comments: 47
Kudos: 299





	1. 5 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> First smut and first clexa fic so pray for me guys cos this gonna be 'get me holy water' levels of smutty.

Two years. Two whole ass years she's had this crush. But it had become so much more than that, to the point where she couldn't tell if she was scared or completely infatuated and affectionate. Miss Griffin, only 23 years old, and the most brilliant woman Lexa had ever met, and that's saying something considering all her friends are exceptionally brilliant. 

She knew the art teacher was talking to them, explaining some shit about surrealism and the true art of curiosity and the strange, but she was so busy letting her mind wander to all the delicious things she could do to the blonde to even comprehend words.

At first she thought herself a complete idiot, crushing on a teacher, what was the point? But it was not long after she turned 16 that Lexa noticed the subtle looks and innuendous comments her teacher would so casually throw around. She had 5 weeks left until graduation, then she could shoot her shot. The two were already very amacable, closer than any teacher and student should be or have been. All her friends think she's just weird but Lexa doesn't mind them, when they have a little talk at the end of a lesson or at lunch, they talk about everything. The two are so similar yet so different and had been close to each other for some time now. Lexa comforted Clarke after her moron of an boyfriend left her, and Clarke had been so kind towards Lexa after her father died and her mother turned to alcohol. It was a sad fact that over the past year, Lexa had shown up on Clarke's doorstep with a busted lip and a black eye in need of a couch to sleep on, and yet Miss Griffin always helped with a smile, never judging or trying to force her to do anything. The school knew of her situation and encouraged Miss Griffin, letting her know that she was doing the right thing for Lexa.

\------------------

Too long. She knows she's had this crush for too long. Encouraging her to come to her for help, for a place to stay, getting closer to each other by the day. The moment Lexa Woods walked into her class for the first time, Clarke knew she was utterly defeated. Who knew that in a high school of all places, you could find someone as headstrong, funny, witty, smart and beautiful as Lexa Woods? 

As the two grew closer, Clarke noticed a vulnerability in the brunette that she knew very few people have been privy to, so naturally, she felt honoured. Usually when walking the halls of Arkadia High, Lexa's face was passive and stoic, even around most of her friends, the coldness of her expression and voice expressed the damage she'd been forced to endure. She was incredibly successful though. Clarke had instantly picked up on her immense aptitude for most subjects in school, a Straight-A student and captain of the school's basketball team - The Grounders. It was there she recieved the title of 'The Commander'. Clarke had been to many of their games and watched in awe at the fascinating combination of skill, dignity yet ruthlessness of Lexa's abilities. Though she was slightly biased towards the subject, Clarke had to admit that Lexa's skill in drawing matched that of her sporting prowess. The class' life-drawing class had to be the most interesting.

\---Flashback to 1 year ago---

"And this is Amy, our life model for today." Miss Griffin said gesturing to the tanned woman in the robe.

There was a loud wolf-whistle from Dax, the class clown.

"Out!" The blonde said without hesitation, pointing towards the door. Dax quickly followed suit, muttering something about art being stupid as the door closed behind him. Some of the boys started making a fuss, saying it was only a joke. Clarke was about to justify herself when Lexa jumped in.

"A joke at the expense of someone else, that's hardly very polite. Besides, if you can't respect the perfectly natural form of a woman then you don't deserve to be here." She said with confidence, yet a cool expression.

Clarke nodded her head in agreement before continuing with the lesson. When Amy disrobed, most looked at her stunned, she was very beautiful. But not Lexa. Her eyes said something different, they said that while she was impressed, she admired the confidence and dignity the model held herself with. By the time she noticed that Lexa's head was turning, her eyes meeting hers, it was too late, she was smiling at a fool. She mentally berated herself but the brunette smiled back. A very cocky smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

Lexa immediately got to work, sketching every curve, every line, every little detail. She found herself letting her hand guide her mind through the drawing and enjoying every second of it. She found it incredibly soothing to sketch. Normally it would be something basic and rough, like a tree or flower, but she wanted this to be brilliant, focusing on the details of the body, not the face; to portray the impression the model gave through her body language, her stance, her posture, the regality of it all. Mostly because she enjoyed art and the genuine smile it brought to her face, but also because she knew Miss Griffin would see this, and she wanted her to see the way she could capture the female form in particular. She smirked to herself at the thought, pausing her thoughts to observe her work so far; a general outline with some definition of the arms, abdomen, legs and breasts.

When the lesson was over and the all had vacated the classroom, Clarke instantly went to Lexa's piece first, almost desperate to see what she made of the surprise theme of the lesson. She had to admit she wasn't disappointed at the result. Clear definition, contour and shading. Accurately depicting the delicacy yet elegance of the model's facial features, contrasting with something of a powerful, leading body, exuding confidence and authority with an open sense of grace and refreshing dignity.

The thought that this was how Lexa saw the female form sent a shiver up Clarke's spine and a tinge of rose to her cheeks.

\---End Flashback---

As she closed her lesson, Clarke noticed a certain brunette was completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Miss Woods!" That snapped her out of it, as her head shot up immediately. "Stay behind after class?" It was phrased like a question but it really wasn't a request.

When the others had left the classroom she spoke. "Care to share what you spent the majority of my lesson drooling over?"

Lexa, still dazed, replied with the first honest answer that came to mind. "You." It was said bluntly, and it was only then that Lexa's face changed into one of shock, now matching that of her teacher's. "I- I mean- I um..." She trailed off, realising the situation was far from salvagale. 

Clarke regained her posture and sighed. Lexa was expecting a god awful lecture but instead heard the words "Glad it's not just me then."

Lexa's eyes met Clarke's in an instant and the two found themselves leaning in slightly closer.

"We definitely shouldn't do this" Clarke said, neither of them stopping their leaning.

Lexa only smirked as the two came to a stop, millimeters from each other's lips "Definitely" she replied before closing the distance and finally kissing the woman of her dreams. Her joy only increased when she realised that the blonde was reciprocating, and by god was she reciprocating. The kiss quickly became a scramble of heat and passion, as if all the tension from the past 18 months was exploding at once. Lexa easily gained dominance of the moment, with Clarke willingly submitting herself to the brunette. 

One hand slid round the bak of Lexa's neck, while the other steadied Clarke on the desk behind her. Her desk became a seat when she felt two strong arms pick up her and place her back down on the wooden structure. Now, with two arms around Lexa's neck and her legs wrapped around her waist, she could feel the brunette grind into her and she loved it. She reciprocated, meeting Lexa's grinds and whimpering slightly and the motion, clearly spurring Lexa on as her tongue found its way into her mouth. 

Then. The bell rang, it was the end of the day. Reluctantly, Lexa pulled back, she knew Anya hates to be kept waiting and since it's Friday, the gang's having a sleepover and Bell and O's place. They both sighed, all worked up and sad the moment had to end.

Lexa picked up her bag and just as she was about to say her goodbye to Clarke for the weekend, she was silenced by a chaste kiss and the faint feeling of a light scratch on her arm, it was just a pen, a number. Holy shit! Griffin was giving her her phone number. She looked up and saw the blonde smiling, those eyes, wide, like crystal pools. 

"See you on Monday Woods... or maybe before that?" She said with a tone of daring hopefulness that made Lexa smile too.

"Hmmm... maybe." She replied, winking at the teacher as she left the classroom.


	2. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping to Monday morning, the gang notice something different about Lexa and we get a flashback to just what might be the reason why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2, a fair bit of smut for this one.

The tinny clanging of the bell signified the day's beginning as Lexa absentmindedly made her way to homeroom. She didn't notice Anya's voice asking her what's wrond, she didn't notice Octavia and Lincoln making heart eyes at each other and she didn't notice the look Miss Griffin gave her as she walked past the art room. She was completely in her own world, what no one but Clarke knew, was actually a good thing.

Clarke sat at her desk, still mulling over the events of the weekend. Her pen tapped her notepad relentlessly as her thoughts wandered further to what she did over the weekend...

\---Flashback to Saturday morning---

Lexa and Anya were the first up, as usual, both used to getting up early for basketball practice. Octavia was too, but she looked admittedly adorably comfy in the arms of the Lincoln the lovable bear, so they left her alone. Bellamy was flopped over the arm of the couch in a position that said 'Now is that actually comfortable bro?', but he seemed to sleep contently nonetheless. John and Emori were sprawled out on the floor with their legs entangled, it was cute but the knowledge of Muprhy's serious leg cramps afterwards made it dread. God how he could bitch about anything.

It was when Anya went on her morning run that Lexa even thought of the number sribbled onto her forearm. She quickly rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie, grateful that it hadn't rubbed off in her sleep, and typed it into her phone saving the number under the name 'G😉<3'. She texted the number almost immediately got a response.

Unknown Number//09:22  
'Clarke? Hi. This is Lexa.'

G😉<3//09:22  
'Hey Lex, yeah it's Clarke :)'

CommanderHearteyes//09:23  
'Good 😉. So i thought about what you said when i left yesterday'

G😉<3//09:24  
'Oh really? Do tell'

Clarke mentally berated herself, flirting with a student, it was wrong in so many ways. But right in so many more...

CommanderHearteyes//09:24  
'I think I might just need somewhere to sleep tonight😉'

Clarke's worries went out the window at that as she immersed herself in the game of flirting. The two texted for a good hour before Anya returned and some of their friends started to stir. She knew they'd all be out of O's place by noon since that's when Aurora gets off her shift. She treats them all like her own kids, and she knows they come around, but more often than not, she'll have a dreadful shift at the hospital, so the kids go so that she can get some well-earned rest.

The gang spent the remainder of the morning watching TV, eating and laughing. In Anya's opinion, that was literally what Saturday's are for, but her night shift at the warehouse tonight said differently. She and Bellamy had graduated last year so she got a job as soon as she could and went to Polis University, same as Bell, the two had become very good friends and told each other most things. Usually Jasper and Monty came to their sleepovers too, but they insisted that their secret project took precidence over anything and everything.

The group was out by 11.45, since Anya lived closest, everyone decided to reconvene at her place. But Lexa said she was gonna go home since she had some work to do but that she'd see them on Monday.

Obviously, she wasn't going home, within 15 minutes of speed walking she found herself at the door of one Clarke Griffin. She'd learned her name around 7 months ago, and she loved to use it at every possible moment because she saw the effect it had on the blonde to hear the 'k' click with such fervour and precision. She politely knocked twice and spotted movement in the house straight away. Her smile beamed the second the door opened. Clarke stood there, clearly not a morning person, as told by her still-worn pyjamas and invited her in.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" The blonde asked politely, same as she did every time Lexa had to stay at her place, only this time it sounded like the courtsey it was, like she was impatient and wanted the answer to be no.

"I'm good thanks." Lexa says quietly as she wraps her arms around Clarke's waist from behind, not hesitating to pepper kisses down her slender neck. 

A moan quickly escaped the older woman's lips and Lexa spun her around pinning her firmy against the now closed door of the living room. Both women panted when they eventually came up for air, both taking that time to study and admire the other, their eyes passionately painted with desire, lust and appreciation.

It didn't take very long for Lexa to lay the blonde down on the couch, once again thankful for it's large size. They could get to the bedroom later, right now, Lexa wanted all of Clarke, and she wasn't an especially patient person when it came to something she really wanted. Their bodies were pressed together, desperate not to lose contact with each other and so Clarke whimpered when Lexa straddled her hips and sat up. Just as she was about to protest, Lexa rips her shirt from her chisled form, revealing what you could easily and happily compare to some kind of god. Beautiful and evenly tanned skin, smooth to the touch, and her abs! Christ like she needed a reason to like this woman more, and now she had six.

Her thoughts disipated when Lexa reached for the hem of the blonde's shirt and she lifted her arms complinatly, leaving her exposed. She fel insecure for a moment, never having been the most confident about her body, but Lexa quickly noticed this and smiled. She soon felt smooth hands finding their way around her torso, gently caressing every curve, every inch of skin she could. She leaned down and kissed down the older woman's collarbone, working her way down to supple breasts, she pressed her lips down the valley of her breasts before taking a very erect nipple into her mouth and lightly nipping and sucking, swirling her tongue around it with a gentle force that made a chain of expletives fall from Clarke's mouth. She made sure to give the other one an equal amount of attention before continuing down her body, placing a gentle kiss to Clarke's hips and looking up for permission, when she saw a subtle nod and a smirk, she pulled down the blonde's shorts and panties at once.

Before anything else she crawled up to Clarke again and kissed her soft pink lips, their tongues gliding past each other and causing an array of moans. Lexa chose that moment to glide a finger through Clarke's wet folds, moaning at the touch.

"Look how wet you are for me baby." She said inbetween kisses

She brought her finger up to Clarke's face and Clarke took it in her mouth without thinking, moaning loudly as her tongue swirled around the brunette's finger, tasting herself. Lexa's mouth was slightly agape at th scene beneath her 'that's so fucking hot' she thought to herself, she snapped herself out of it and wasted no time in kissing down Clarke's body once more, pausing only when she got to the blonde's pussy.

She placed kisses and bites along the older woman's thighs and gently pressed her lips to Clarke's clit. The woman shuddered beneath her, so Lexa placed a hand on her lower stomach to keep her in place. Then she let her tongue dive over and into the blonde's dripping cunt, expertly working her tongue around her teacher's swollen clit, eliciting a strangled cry of pleasure from the blonde. It was when Lexa's lips found their way around her clit and began gently sucking while her tongue lightly flicked at it, did Clarke fully realise how close she was to coming.

She wrapped her legs aroound the brunette's head and grasped her hair with her hand, encouraging her not to stop. Lexa decided to use a finger at that point, easily letting it slide into her lover's pussy.

"Fuck Lex! More please!" The woman cried, and Lexa happily complied, adding a finger and sucking harder on her clit, working in and out of her heat with fervour, spurred on by the blonde's moans of pleasure.

At one last thrust and flick of the tongue Clarke felt herself slipping away "Lex! I'm cumming Lexaaa!" she managed to raspily shout as her orgasm washed over her, making her shake with pleasure. 

Lexa pulled out of the blonde and worked her way back up to the older woman, peppering kisses up her curvacious frame before resting her head in the crook of Clarke's neck, placing a kiss there every now and then. Clarke had an arm round the brunette's back, keeping her as close as possible. 

Lexa soon got up with a smile, a smile that Clarke shared when she was hoisted into the air by a familiar two arms bridal style. She quickly found herself on her own bed, with Lexa atop her once again with a cocky grin as she spoke "Round Two?"

\---End Flashback---

"Miss Griffin!" Principal Jaha shouted from outside the classroom door. Clarke isntantly went to the door and opened it.

"Theo I'm so sorry I was in a completely different world." She said trying to forget that she was thinking about fucking a student on every surface in her house.

"It's quite alright Clarke. I was only doing my morning checks. Well since everything's well, I'll leave you to prepare for your class second period." He said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Theo, see you round!" She said with chirpniess.

When the door closed behind him, she sighed and relaxed, leaning back on her desk. She knew she's have to tell Lexa that what they did can't happen again, but what she didn't know was if she had the willpower. There's something in those eyes, she just can't resist. What has she gotten hereself into?


	3. Avoiding the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa knew that when Clarke said she wanted to talk after school on Friday, she was gonna try and let her down gently. But she knew she might be able to sway her using some of her specialisied methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! It's because it's the weekend let's be real. Hope you enjoy chapter 3 :)

The week had gone by so quickly, lessons swept past in a blur and it was Friday before anyone knew it. 4 weeks until graduation now, 4 weeks until Lexa could ask Clarke out properly. The only flaw in Lexa's plan was that Clarke needed a 'serious talk' after school, and she knew what that meant: the generic 'it was a mistake' speech. She was sitting in calc, her final peiod of the day when the bell rang, telling all students to go home. She picked up her bag and waited around in the halls for a few minutes before making her way across the building to Miss Griffin's art classroom.

The halls were completely dead when she knocked on the classroom door, Clarke opened within seconds with a sympathetic expression on her face, it was almost enough to make Lexa roll her eyes a little. 

"Please, take a seat Lex" she let the nickname slip from her lips, but didn't show much regret over saying it.

Lexa didn't sit though, she sighed, figuring she should say her peace before trying to get Clarke to change her mind. "Look Clarke, I know what you wanna say. 'It was a mistake'. But it wasn't. I don't regret it and you shouldn't either." She said like it was the onvious thing.

"It's more complicated than that Lexa!" Clarke berated. "If anyone found out, it would be your education and my career that suffer!"

Lexa knew that was the case, but she didn't let that stop her. She took a step toward Clarke with a knowing look in her eyes. "I'm not a kid Griffin, I know what exposure would do to us, to you, but in four weeks that doesn't need to be a worry anymore" she said confidently, getting closer to Clarke as she did so.

"Lex stop..." Clarke's voice trailed off when the brunette stopped right in front of her, able to feel her breath on her skin, see the all-consuming black in her eyes, pushing the forest green away. Clarke's lip trembled and she stepped back, walking halfway into the store cupboard, that evidently did nothing for her however as Lexa followed her step encouraging her to play a game of cat and mouse.

"Tell me you don't want this." Lexa said gently but meaningfully.

They were now completely inside the cupboard. Lexa lowered her head to Clarke's exposed neck, running her lips up the blonde's pulse point and jaw, eliciting a gasp from her. From then, it was like it all happened at once; the arm around her waist, the teeth biting her ear, while a hand caressed her clothed torso.

A sudden realisation of what this conversation had turned into shook Clarke from her lust-fueled trance, but not enough for Lexa to notice, still drawing her closer, flush against each other. When the hand on her torso found its way down to Clarke's skirt she immediately berated herself for even wearing one, though her thoughts were quickly replaced with that of sheer bliss as a gentle finger runs through her shamefully wet core, making her moan breathily.

"Look at how much you do want this Clarke" That 'k' would kill her one day. 

Her hand was quickly being guided through Lexa's heated pussy and she gasped. "How much we both want this baby"

At that nickname and the pure lust that consumed the moment made something snap in Clarke. Her lips attacked Lexa's with force and fervour that the brunette struggled to properly reciprocate, and she began ridding herself of whichever clothes she could, her shoes as well as her button-up blouse and bra.

Lexa paused to take in the beautiful blonde, smiling cokily as her eyes scanned her body again. She quickly dropped to her knees, riding Clarke's skirt up as far as it would go and slid her panties down so she could take in Clarke once more.

Clarke was slightly propped up on a shelf but was mostly standing when she felt her legs being gently pushed apart by warm hands and a hot tongue not so gently pushing into her cunt. The noise that escaped her mouth was something between a scream and a moan. She moved her legs up on top of Lexa's shoulders and grabbed a fistful of chestnut hair, allowing her to grind against her lover's face. Another strangled moan tumbled from her lips as Lexa lowered herself to tongue-fuck Clarke, while her nose gently nudged the girl's swollen clit, she used her other hand to reach down and squeeze her perfect breasts, tweaking her nipples. 

Each time she looked down at the girl between her thighs, a new wave of arousal escaped her and Lexa moaned as it coated her tongue. the vibrations sent the blonde crazy and she began riding Lexa's face more frantically, so close to her impending orgasm.

Lexa smirked at the words "I'm gonna cum baby" coming from her lover and so she thrusted two fingers deep into the blonde. Clarke's back arched as she felt every slight movement of Lexa's fingers inside her tight cunt, she felt like she was going to explode when she screamed and felt a sudden rush surge through her, pushing Lexa out of her. She looked down to see her cum gushing from her pussy and down her thighs, into Lexa's waiting mouth.

Lexa licked up the blonde's folds when she'd come down from her orgasm, mentally congratulating herself on making this woman squirt. As Clarke got dressed, she invited Lexa back to her place since the sleepover wasn't happening this weekend, and Lexa happily accepted. She thought that conversation went very well, very well indeed.


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke still has doubt about her relationship with Lexa and chooses waking up as a good time to make that apparent. We finally get some emotional Lexa. This chapter is basically friendship fluff with a bit of build up for next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's reading, I can't believe this got over 1000 views in under 24 hours! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 4 and any praise or criticism is welcome <3
> 
> -G x

Slowly, eyes blinked themselves open, emerald orbs hazed with sleep. Lexa lifted her head slightly to find her blonde sprawled over her, arm and leg swung over her side with her head laying on Lexa's chest. She felt happy, honestly happy at the scene she found herself in, and when she felt the woman beneath her start to stir, she began running delicate fingertips up and down her arms, soothing her as she woke.

"Good morning." Lexa whispered gently when she sees Clarke's head move.

It seemed as though those words sent a shock through the older woman, like she'd been dunked in ice. She shot up and turned to face the brunette she knew was there, the night of hot and endless sex coming back at once.

She sighed "Lexa..." She trailed off, struggling to find the words.

The brunette knew what she meant. She really thought they were past all that, they'd solved that. She supposed not.

The rejection immediately brought tears to her eyes, but she was too busy getting up and dressed to let them flow free. The sound of Clarke's pleas for her to stop and talk were muffled and muted as she tied her sneakers firmly, as she threw on her hoodie, as she walked out of the house, feeling achingly numb. When she got a ways down the street, she turned on her phone, it was instantly inundated with texts from her friends...

ScaryBitch <3//22:06  
yo! lex where you at? sleepover's back on! :))))

BigBlake :)//22:32  
ahn said she texted you but didn't get an answer? you ok champ?

SmolBlake <3//22:34  
turns out sleepovers are like 60% less fun without you babe :(

BrotherBear😊// 23:01  
i know you can handle yourself sis but we're starting to worry, call us? x

MisterMoonshine😊😉//23:22  
made a fresh batch lex, you missing out? must be some great sex ;)

MisterMarijuana ;)<3//00:11  
we love you lex, hope you're ok :)

ScaryBitch <3//00:32  
fucking text me lex!

2 missed calls from 'ScaryBitch <3'  
1 missed call from 'BrotherBear😊'

Naturally, she had to explain herself, she knew her friends wouldn't judge or tell, as long as Murphy wasn't there. She made the remainder of the usually 10 minute walk in a 2 minute jog, she saw lights and movement and figured everyone must be up so she knocked the door.

Octavia is the one to open the door, expecting her mother to have come home a few hours early. One look into the frozen greenorbs told her something was wrong so she practically pulled her inside the house, shouting "It's Lex!" to the household. Anya suddenly sprung from upstairs, barreling down the stairs and tackling Lexa to the floor in a half hug/half actual tackle. Lexa hugged back, letting the tears finally fall down her face. The gang, scared to enter the living room, crowded round the door and watched with sad smiles as the 'strong' one of the group just broke on the floor. Lincoln was the one to push through them, wordlessly sitting on the floor next to his baby sister and drew her back into him, wrapping his arms around her, she remembered their 'bear hugs' from when they were children.

Eventually, everyone else filtered into the room, taking seats on the sofas and floor. Lexa stopped crying and shifted to sit up straight, facing her friends with worried and confused looks on their faces. Bellamy went to ask but Lexa was already well on her way to explaining

"Me and Miss Griffin... we um- we..." She struggled while looking at her friend's faces. 

"Slept together?" Anya questioned, it wasn't accusing or threatening, it was surprisingly calm.

Lexa nodded slowly "A few times actually" She corrected. "I was with her last night, all night. And when we woke up this morning, she was trying to tell me how much of a mistake it was- and I-" Her voice was cut off by a sudden wave of fresh tears making their way to her eyes.

"It wasn't just sex was it kiddo?" Lincoln piped up. "You really like this woman don't you?" He continued and clarified.

Lexa just nodded, the first time she'd admitted it to herself or anyone else.

"Me, Ahn and Linc are going out tonight. You wanna come?" Bellamy asked, he figured she could come out, have a drink, maybe even score if she wanted to.

"Trikru?" She asked, since she was the first in her year to turn 18, her older friends and brother had shown her all the best bars in town. She was exceedingly grateful that they lived in a city where the legal drinking age was 18.

"Yeah babe, had to be." Anya said with a smile and Lexa joined her.

"Okay, thanks guys, I was obviously terrified to tell you." Lexa said trying to laugh.

"Lexa..." It was Monty who spoke, her head turned towards him for the rest of his sentence "I know we call you 'The Commander' and you think you have to always be strong and brave for us, but you don't. We might joke around a lot, but I think I can speak for everyone when I say, we love you, and it's okay to need us every once in a while too." He said with a reassuring smile.

Her head turned as she scanned the room, looking for anyone in disagreement, but all faces shared the same smile and kind eyes.

"Group Hug!" Jasper yelled and everyone immediately piled on, surrounding Lexa, now shedding tears of happiness as she hugged back, trying to reciprocate all the love she felt from her friends. They were a good bunch weren't they?

\--------------

"Clarkey?" A voice echoed in her hallway, she recongnised it straight away as her best friend, Raven.

"Yo Griff!" That sounded like Wells too, her two favourite people, and thank God cos right now, she felt like shit.

"I'm up here!" She yelled from the comfort of her bedroom, not wanting to move. Within seconds she heard the familiar footsteps of her two best friends trapsing up the stairs. Her bedroom door swung open as the ever energetic Raven strut into her room, followed by Wells, who wore a face of 'Was that necessary?'.

"Jesus Griff, you look fucking awful." Raven said, tone dry.

"Thanks Rae, your comment has suddenly rejuvinated my spark, all better now!" the blonde replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Wells sat down next to Clarke, pulling her into a hug. "What happened G?" He said, with his baritone voice, comforting her.

"I um- I slept with a student" She croaked out hesitantly, not sure of their responses.

Raven, unsurprisingly lost her shit. "What?! Why??" she yelled "It was Woods wasn't it?!" It was more of a statement than a question. "God Clarke tell me it was just once?" she said unhopefully.

Clarke just looked up at her from her fixed place in Wells' arms with a look that said 'I'm sorry... no'.

"And is that what you're sad about Griff?" Wells clearly wanted to focus on making his friend feel better before talking; a method the blonde wished her Latina friend would also take.

The blonde shook her head "I really like her, but after this, I had to end it. She didn't say a word, she just left. I don't blame her but I wanted to talk about it at least." She sobbed.

Raven took this as her cue to not be angry and finally sat down on the bed. "I know it sucks ass babe, but it was the right thing to do. You spared both of you the consequences of that kind of scandal." She said softly but with sterness. "So" the brunette began "We will go out... tonight."

Wells nodded in agreement, it had been a while since they'd gone out.

"I don't want a cheap hookup Rae" Clarke said with a whine.

"So don't put yourself through one, work on getting over Lexa first, just come out for a drink?" Reyes spoke with hope.

"Okay..." The blonde tried to convince herself it would be a good time, maybe actually being there later would change her mind.

"Should we go to Trikru?" Wells asked, it was a very popular place, but for good reason.

The two friends noticed the blonde shaking her head "It's where they all hang out, Lexa and her friends, even if she hasn't told them, I still know and they're my students." Wells and Raven knew she was right.

"Okay, what about SkyRing?" It was a newer club, close to Polis University where Raven lectures, but still pretty awesome.

Not that it took much, but Clarke's arm was successfully twisted "Okay, SkyRing tonight." With slightly more vigour than her previous voice brought.

The three decided to take the rest of the day watching great TV and laughing like nothing else in the world mattered.


	5. Pulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two groups go out, Clarke, Wells, Raven and Niylah head to SkyRing while Lexa, Bellamy, Anya and Lincoln go to Trikru. Clarke insists on a two drink rule and getting back early, Lexa's plans change when she sees someone who catches her eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 y'all, most of you guys asked for an update soon so this is my gift to you :) Fair warning, this chapter might not be anyone's favourite.
> 
> -G x

The first thing she noticed as the four of them walked into the club was the pounding bass, she could feel it reverberating through her bones. She found herself being hauled to the bar by her friends and when she heard Bellamy shout "4 JDs and Coke with 8 shots!", Lexa knew she was in for one hell of a night.

\----------

Raven and Niylah lead while Wells and Clarke shuffled into SkyRing behind them. She liked this. It wasn't too loud, too crowded, or too lively with hormonally driven teenagers. Raven dragged her to the bar while Niylah and Wells went upstairs to find a table, she ordered an Old Fashioned and heard Raven ask for eight shots of tequila. It was around 9pm, and Clarke and Wells would be out by 10.30 to order pizza and watch films, they asked the other two if they wanted to go with them; Raven said she'd think about it, which Clarke knew meant 'Imma try and score babe' and Niylah was already dancing (if you can call the obscene movements dancing) with a woman she'd seen the moment they walked in.

\----------

An hour had passed, Lexa was still at the table with her brother, she knew he wouldn't be looking to score tonight, his crush on Octavia was hardly a well kept secret, she just hoped Bellamy didn't find out just yet. Anya had disappeared around thirty minutes ago after getting a text from the bartender at SkyRing, they were close friends. after all and Lexa insisted it was fine. Bellamy's night took an absurdly salacious term when a girl, Echo she thought her name was, had taken him by the hand, instead of leading him to the dancefloor, taking him upstairs. 

Her eyes were scanning the vibrant, pulsing room when they stopped abruptly on a brunette by the bar. It appeared she was already looking at Lexa, but wasn't deterred or embarassed that she'd been caught, this definitely intrigued Lexa, so much so that she excused herself from the table and made her way over to the darkened eyes that hadn't left her.

As the girl noticed Lexa approaching, she smirked, picking up her drink and moving aside for her. Lexa put her drink down, placing her elbow on the bar.

"Forgive the staring." The shorter girl began "You have something on your face..." Her words dripped with lust as her hand came up to run her thumb across Lexa's bottom lip "Right there." Now it was Lexa's turn to smirk, she liked girls with confidence, with fire, it made it all the more satisfying when she put them in their place.

"Cute." Lexa said, equally as lustful, leaning in slightly, letting her arm snake around the girl's waist. "What's your name?" Her voice was low

"With those eyes you can call me anything you want." Another smirk from both girls. Fuck, she was gonna enjoy this.

"Here alone?" Lexa asked innocently, taking a swig of her drink.

"My friend saw someone she liked, there was no stopping her, I think they're still upstairs now" She said motioning to the seond floor.

_So that's who Bellamy's with _she thought to herself.__

__"I hope she won't miss you too much." The arm drew her closer._ _

__The shorter girl laughed a little "And what exactly are your intenions miss? What should I call you?"_ _

__Lexa leaned into her ear and whispered "Leksa" she said breathily, clicking the 'k' deliciously, sending shivers down the girl's spine._ _

__"Ontari" the girl said simply, finishing her drink in one gulp, it appeared she was ready to leave._ _

__One last nod to Lincoln to signal her impending exit and she was as good as gone, the hazel eyed girl trailing closely behind her._ _

__\----------_ _

__The walk back to Lexa's place was a blur, what was usually only a 5 minute journey taking around 15 with constant interruptions of making out, against a tree, against a building corner, until the two finally reached Lexa's front door..._ _


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clarke and Co. spend a quiet night in, Lexa is torn between a lust filled night with a beautiful girl, or to remain hung up on someone she has real feelings for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of the 100, this is a spoiler free zone but wow! what a finale. This show has done so much for me over the past 7 years and I'm thankful to the cast and crew for bringing some of my all time favourite stories and characters to life. May We Meet Again.
> 
> -G x

"PEPPERONI!!" a rawcus shout from Raven shook the neighborhood.

"Christ Rae it's pizza it won't decide the fate of the human race!" Clarke yelled slightly quieter, laughing as she did.

"What film should we watch?" Wells said from his place on the sofa as the others walked into the living room.

"Clarke's choice." Raven said confidently with a grin.

"The Usual Suspects." Clarke declared proudly, she was rather proud of her film taste and knowledge.

"Damn Griff, no hesitation, I like it." Niylah pitched in.

"But before we start it, I just gotta say thank you you guys. Today was gonna be really kinda awful and you could've yelled at me or rejected me-" 

"More than _someone _already did?" Wells said, gesturing to Raven.__

__"Hey! I was just worried for her, this is a big deal... But, I'll love you forever Griff, and I'll make sure you know it." She said sincerely but with her usual cheeky smile._ _

__"As I was saying" Clarke continued "You're my family... so... promise me that won't change ever? Okay?" Clarke said starting to cry._ _

__Raven, Wells and Niylah all smiled and gathered around her to embrace her in a hug, all collapsing onto the sofa. The four stayed entangled for the rest of the night, watching all of the film and half of Frozen._ _

__She lived for these moments, these days even. Even though her friends wouldn't treat her differently, she would always feel different around them, after all she's not used to telling her friends or anyone for that matter, the deep things, the secrets._ _

__Although she had a great day all things considered, Clarke couldn't help but let her mind wander to a certain green-eyed brunette her heart ached for. She wondered what she was doing, she hoped she wasn't too angry or upset with her, but she knew that was somewhat unrealistic. _Face facts, she hates you, and right on. _, she keeps telling herself. And with that as her final thought, she let the darkness of sleep envelop her.___ _

____\----------_ _ _ _

____Two pairs of feet stumbled into the bedroom, a frenzy of kissing, touching, feeling and tearing clothes off. Soon, Ontari was being carried to Lexa's bed, the two mouths never leaving each other. When she half-threw the brown eyed girl onto the bed and climbed on top of her, she immediately got flipped over as the shorter girl flung her shirt off, then leaning back down to kiss Lexa's neck and jaw, she'd discovered it was something of a weakspot for the taller girl on their trek back to the house._ _ _ _

____The moment lips latched onto Lexa's pulse point, she knew she was in trouble, and the moment hips started grinding into hers, she knew this was the point of no return. She had a decision to make._ _ _ _

____Minutes of kissing and grinding felt like hours as her mind raced of the possibilities. The possibility that her blue-eyed girl would change her mind? The possibility that this girl could be more than a one-night-stand? _Let's be real... _Neither of those are true.___ _ _ _

______So... she closed her eyes, and let pleasure consume her, let the temporary passion she had for this girl drive her to fuck her _so good. _____ _ _ _ _

________Clothes flew as Lexa regained control of their movements. Once again flipping the two, switching places once more. She tore off her own shirt and let her hands roam over the toned body she had beneath her. Ontari seemed to accept her position when Lexa leant down and bit her earlobe, whispering a 'good girl' at the girl's whimpers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Soon, the two were completely naked, bodies pressed together, as the two enjoyed the taste, the smell, the feel of each other. The taller girl slotted her thigh between Ontari's legs, pressing it against her now dripping pussy; the two girls wrapped their legs around each other when Lexa began rocking, Ontari meeting her grinds in the middle. The room quickly filled with the sounds of the two girls' moans and whimpers as they fucked into each other. When Lexa ran her tongue up the side of Ontari's jaw and used her hand to squeeze her breasts, the squirming beneath her told her she was ready to cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm so close..." Lexa heard from the girl beneath her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Cum with me baby. Cum for me..." She let her hand slide down to circle the brown eyed girl's clit harshly, biting into her neck when the two came simultaneously, a symphony of screams and moans of pleasure once again filled the room as the rocking of the bed slowed gradually before stopping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two brunettes stayed entwined in each other's body for a long while, sharing kisses, but mostly just looking into each other's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"This was fun" Ontari spoke first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But?" Lexa felt it coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But... it was just sex, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lexa smirked and pecked the girl's lips "Don't worry, I know." she said rolling off the girl "but you're more than welcome to stay the night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well it's 2am, so I might just take you up on that" She replied, smiling "We could do this again sometime if you want?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No strings?" The taller girl asked, she got a nod in reply "Sounds good" she smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thanks for tonight hot stuff, thought it'd be kind of shit, but turns out hot lesbian sex with a godess does great things for your mood."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lexa had to laugh at that "Goodnight Ontari." She said, still laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Night Lex." It didn't take long for the hazel eyes to close and for sleep to consume her, but for Lexa, no matter how hard she tried, sleep evaded her. Her thoughts constantly roaming, landing on a certain blode, with eyes so blue, if you looked into them long enough, you'd fall in love-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But no. She wasn't in love, she couldn't be. Not only did Clarke not want her, but she was her teacher. There was no hope for them and she'd just have to live with that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---The Next Morning---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Green orbs blinked open to find an otherwise empty bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________A note on the bedside table read:  
_  
Lex,  
Thanks for last night, hope to hear from you soon? ;)  
_____ _ _ _

__________There was a phone number at the bottom, Lexa smirked and quickly typed it into her phone. She checked the time _damn, 1pm. _At least she could relax on Sundays, Anya would probably come round at 8 to pick her up so she could spend the night. Heaven forbid she was home when her mother arrived.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suddenly, the doorbell rang._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Anya would've texted if she was coming round, it was probably just Lincoln, the siblings do like to check up on one another unannounced, she smiled to herself at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As she opened the door, a feeling of shock came over her as she saw the deep blue eyes of Clarke Griffin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Clarke?" She said, not really believing her eyes, maybe she was still dreaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, can I come in?" The blonde replied sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa nodded immediately, then mentally scolded herself for being so outwardly eager, gesturing for the older woman to enter. This would be interesting..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Clarke needs to talk to Lexa about... (Fluffy times ensue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Again with an update two days in a row, again cos it's the weekend :) Enjoy chapter 7 y'all.
> 
> -G x

"Please...sit down" The brunette said bashfully, gesturing to the sofa, as she sat on the opposite sofa.

"Thanks." Clarke said passively, sitting down on the gestured seat.

"So.... Whats's up?" Lexa was feeling the tension in the room.

"Well... I wanted to talk about the other day..." Clarke began but was wiftly cut off with a

"No, please Clarke, I get it, we can't be together, see or sleep with each other but please don't make me talk about it." The usually vibrant green orbs enveloped by a deep sadness, filling them.

"Lex..." She couldn't help the name that slipped from her lips "You didn't let me explain yesterday."

_Yesterday, _she thought to herself, an overwhelming sense of guilt over last night's escapades taking her over suddenly. Should she tell her? It meant nothing, she knew that, but where was this gonna go?__

__

__"Okay...explain" It came off harsher than she expected or wanted, but Clarke seemed to understand._ _

__

__"I told myself that the reason we can't be together is because of what we are: a student and teacher, but I was lying to myself and I can't do the same to you."_ _

__

__"What do you mean, Clarke?" The wonderous green puppy-dog eyes bore into azure blue._ _

__

__The blonde got up and walked around to Lexa's sofa, sitting down next to her while leaving some space. "I do want you Lexa, I want us. It didn't feel like just sex I know it was more and that's what I need... I'm willing to wait for you." Her hand subconciously drifted to the brunettes, her thumb sweeping across the back of her hand._ _

__

__"You said you were lying to yourself, so... what was the real reason for yesterday?" She turned more to Clarke, not taking her hand back, feeling comfortable._ _

__

__"I was..." She sighed to herself "Terrified."_ _

__

__"What? Of what? Me?" Lexa asked, her tone stronger by the question._ _

__

__"Of how I feel about you. Of how real this is" Her eyes fell from Lexa's gaze, ashamed she'd let fear rule her. A tear welled in her eye. "My friends said they thought I did the right thing, but they sad they were afraid of how sad it made me..." She trailed off._ _

__

__Lexa now took Clarke's hand with both of hers, rubbing soothing circles along the pale skin of her hand. "Yesterday... I-" She struggled, but after Clarke poured her heart out to her, she just had to tell her about Ontari. "There was a girl... me and the gang went out and I-"_ _

__

__"Shhh, it's okay Lex" Clarke cut her rambling off, bringing a hand up to the brunette's cheek "You thought I didn't want you, you had every right to do what you did." She smiled kindly and Lexa melted, the two girls merging into an embrace and leaning back on the sofa._ _

__

__Letting Clarke see her vulnerable side, Lexa nuzzled into the crook of her neck, gently placing her arms around the blonde's waist, and Clarke let her, wrapping her arms around Lexa and tracing patterns along the brunette's arm and back._ _

__

__The two stayed like that, content and ready to give being together a go after Lexa graduated. Clarke said she still wanted Lexa to couont on her for a place to stay most nights when her mom was home and Lexa promised she would. Two hours passed like minutes, small kisses occasionally, before the blonde spoke up again._ _

__

__"I should go Lex." She giggled as Lexa trailed kisses up her neck in an attempt to make her stay. "Lex" This time Lexa's head popped up in front of hers, pecking her gently on the lips before she let the older woman get up from the sofa. The brunette walked Clarke to the door, where the two hugged for a long time before saying their goodbyes._ _

__

__When Lexa went back up to her room, she saw 8 missed calls and 12 new texts from Lincoln, Anya and Bellamy, all asking how things went with a certain brunette chick. She sent a quick reply to all of them saying it was a good night but probably won't happen again. She checked the time, she had maybe an hour before Anya came to pick her up so she decided to hop in the shower._ _

__

__The loud burst of water pattering agaisnt the shower floor filled the room along with the clouds of steam. Lexa stepped in, feeling the hot water wash away the night before, letting her focus on Clarke._ _

__

__Her Clarke. Those eyes, like a pool of azure, neck, long, slender. Legs, smooth and soft; a pair of breasts, so full._ _

__

__Lexa's hand wandered under the hot stream to her apparently already wet pussy. She braced herself against the wall, letting her fingers glide through the slick folds. She couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her lips as two fingers slid into her cunt, starting with a slow, almost self-tortorous pace, before speeding up, allowing desire to drive her hand into a furious rhythm, working in and out of her wet pussy, her thumb stroking her exposed clit. It wasn't long before a strong orgasm nearly knocked her off her feet, making her knees buckle and causing a long wail of pleasure to erupt from the brunette's mouth._ _

__

__\----------_ _

__

__Clarke had been at Raven's place since she left Lexa, the two had agreed to spend the day together after they'd done whatever work they needed to._ _

__

__"So Rae..." That got the brunette's attention "Where did you go last night before everyone came back to mine? I mean, you were the last to show up by around two hours, so what happened?" There was a sense of dare in her tone, but no judgement or callousness._ _

__

__"Well, I get to SkyRing and obvs I was just chatting with Luna since she was the one who asked me there, and this girl, maybe 20? comes up to the bar and orders a drink for herself and me." She's smiling from ear to ear and Clarke can guess what's coming, so she smiles to. "It takes me like 30 minutes to decide she might be the best human I've ever met, like, wow! Jawline for days, cheekbones on fleek and. One. Nice. Body."_ _

__

__"Was the sex good?" Clarke could tell what the answer was going to be, but she didn't want Raven to think she wasn't enthused, she defintely was._ _

__

__"Best sex of my life, hands down. Well, there were hands everywhere really. She really knows her way around a woman." She smirked._ _

__

__"What was her name?" Clarke asked._ _

__

__"Anya I think it was?" She half-tried to convince herself that was it. "She left me her number so hopefully it won't be the last I see of her. Hell, I'm sure I've seen her around Polis inbetween lectures and class, maybe she goes?"_ _

__

__"Maybe..." The blonde smiled, happy for her friend. "So, what we gonna do?" She asked._ _

__

__"Board games, booze, movie?" Raven suggested._ _

__

__"Sounds great!" Clarke replied "I'll just go put on some popcorn, you can pick the games." She walked into the kitchen after the brunette saluted her instruction. She quickly checked her phone, texting Lexa that she'd see her tomorrow in class with some kisses before getting a bowl and a bag of popcorn._ _

__

__\----------_ _

__

__"I can't lie...it might've been the best I've ever had." Anya confessed to her best friend._ _

__

__"Damn. She must be good then." Lexa chuckled. "You gonna see her again?" She was curious_ _

__

__"I fucking hope so kid." The dirty blonde replied honestly._ _

__

__"I'm happy for you bro." Lexa meant it, she'd never seen Anya happy with someone, so anyone that made her like this was a good sign._ _

__

__"It's crazy, she's exactly my type; obviously beautiful, fiesty as fuck and literally the smartest woman I've met." She said, awestruck by her own words._ _

__

__"What about me?!" Lexa feigned offence._ _

__

__"Lex, earlier, I watched you pick up a knife from the wrong end, cutting yourself, and then claiming that the knife moved when you weren't looking. I love you mate but you're no Einstein, this chick is though." She laughed as the younger girl pouted exaggeratedly. "Plus, I'm pretty sure she goes to Polis, she's not in my class but I've seen her coming out of the lecture room in Engineering I'm sure of it." She was hopeful, knowing she would look for her tomorrow._ _

__

__"Imma head up to bed." Lexa said, yawning as though to prove her point._ _

__

__"Okay dude, I wont be far behind you, I'll just finish this episode." Anya said with a smile._ _

__

__"Night." The brunette smiled._ _

__

__"Night, kid." Anya replied._ _

__

__As Lexa lay in bed, she reached for her phone, seeing a message from Clarke._ _

__

__G😉 <3//22:21  
'See you in class tomorrow, don't be late <3 xx'_ _

__She quickly typed her response and set her phone down, rolling onto her side and letting her eyes close, relaxed. Maybe things were finally looking up for her..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? The calm before the storm, or the start of a happily ever after?
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> -G x


	8. Cracks Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, we get a bit of darkness and we see first-hand just why Lexa's had to go to Clarke's house the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Feels like ages since I last posted but hopefully you weren't waiting too long for this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Abuse
> 
> -G x

The rocking of the bed shook through the entire house, there may be several complaints from the neighbours but Lexa couldn't bring herself to care. The moment Clarke said she took a course in finger-painting, she knew her skills in bed couldn't be matched, and from the way she's clutching onto her back, sweating, writhing and moaning the blonde's name, she was right.

"Jesus Clarke don't stop! Please..." She half-screamed, half-cried. Near sobbing from how close she was.

"It's okay baby, I'm here... Cum for me Lex." The older woman moaned the last bit into her ear, making Lexa topple so ungracefully over the edge, wailing in pleasure, sweat rolling down her in beads; and yet those blue eyes still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing there ever was and ever will be.

"That was..." The brunette trailed off, unable to form words properly, so she just smiled and sighed contently, pulling the blonde into her, covering the two of them with the blanket as she did so.

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's neck and drew patterns along her bare chest with her fingertips. "One week now babe." She said quietly and excitedly. She'd waited what felt like an eternity for graduation and it was finally here. She couldn't be happier.

"I know." The brunette replied simply, she knew Clarke could practically hear the smile from her at the thought. It'd been a glorious torture waiting for graduation, knowing the prize would be so sweet, so much more than a diploma, it was honest-to-god joy. She got a scholarship to study Polis University's prestigious Cognitive Neuorscience and Psychology course, with the added bonuses of an elite basketball team, art society and only being 34.1 miles away from her beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't be happier.

Clarke rolled over slightly to gage the time "Shit, I should probably go babe." She sighed, getting out of bed. They said they would tell their friends after graduation, all at once, so scheduling seeing each other instead of their friends was hard, since they didn't have a valid reason without a good lie.

"I'll miss you" Lexa said, wrapping her arm aound the blonde's waist from behind, kissing her shoulder and neck, and grinning slightly when the older woman arched, exposing her neck further.

"You sure you'll be alright allone tonight?" Blue eyes tuned to look into green.

"I'm sure I'll cope, besides Anya's not doing anything so I can always bug her if I'm bored" She replied with a cocky smile that Clarke couldn't help but smile back at.

"See you baby." Clarke said as she left her girlfriend's bedroom after kissing her once more.

\----------

The brunette was upstairs on her laptop, researching the course details of her soon to be College course. She was exceedingly proud of herself, and so were her friends; a scholarship to Polis was rare, but a scholarship into Psychology and Neuroscience was unheard of, though she had in actuality worked her ass off for the past four years. Around two hours had passed since Clarke left when suddenly she heard the front door open.

She looked at the clock and her phone, no one had texted to say they were coming round. It was only when she heard the stumbling footsteps and slurred words she realised her mother had come home 2 days early. She panicked slightly, heart beating just that little bit faster. Usually when her mother got home, she was long gone, at Anya's or Clarke's; she was fairly certain her mother forgot she existed.

Within an instant, she was throwing some clothes and her laptop into her backpack and trapsing down the stairs. She thought she was in the clear to sneak out without her mom noticing but then she heard

"Where do you think you're going?" was belllowed from behind her.

Lexa turned to see her mum, hunched over, resting on the wall. "Out to see a friend." She tried not to bite back, replying with a passive expression and calm tone.

"I don't ever get to see you anymore" Her mom began, she sounded almost...sad? "Don't get me wrong I don't need to see a waste of space to know it exists-" Nope. "But now I just think you're avoiding me." She took a step closer to the brunette, smirking as her daughter took a pace back in fear.

"I really should get going mom." Lexa tried walking to the door, but a calloused hand wrapped around her throat, forcing her back and slamming her into the wall she was resting on seconds ago. The air was knocked out of her when a knee collided with her diaphragm and she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Lexa knew she wouldn't fight back, she could never bring herself do defend herself against her mother. Her thoughts were disrupted by a sudden smashing sensation against the side of her head, she felt her eyes being forced closed as she hardly noticed clear shards of glass scattered around the floor when she fell into them, unconcious.

\-----Two Hours Later-----

An incessant knocking at the door got Anya to her corridor in no time, no maniac disturbs her at 1am and lives to tell the tale. She swings open the door to her apartment ready to kill a bitch, but is taken aback, mouth agape in shock when she sees her rainsoaked best friend, covered in cuts and bruises, clutching her stomach, head and face covered in a scary amount of blood and is that... broken glass? "Christ Lexa! get in now! Sit down, let me get a first aid kit and some ice."

Lexa wordlessly complied, she felt she couldn't speak, her brain couldn't quite comprehend what she was doing. That was probably a bad sign, but she didn't care. _How did such a good day turn into this? _she thought to herself.__

__

__"Lex? Can you talk?" Anya asked, it wasn't harsh, her voice was just filled with genuine concern and shock._ _

__

__She took Lexa's silence as confirmation before abandoning her first aid kit in favour of just driving the brunette to the hospital. She threw on a jacket, grabbed her keys and may or may not have sped to A &E in record time._ _

__

__When she walked into the clinically white corridor of A &E, practically carrying a still bleeding and unresponsive Lexa to reception. Doctors immediately swarmed the pair, two of which placed the brunette on a gurney, speeding off to a treatment room, with Anya in tow._ _

__

__The hospital was something of a rollercoaster, Lexa drifted in and out of conciousness constantly and went into shock before finally stabilising. Doctor Kane said the damage to her brain was more substantial than they would've liked but that any memory loss or speech difficulty would be temporary, lasting no more than a couple of weeks. She was currently asleep, Anya thought she looked peaceful, as did the nurses who came to check on her every so often. The peace of the moment was interrupted slightly by the shout of a "LEXA!" from just outside the room._ _

__

__Suddenly, a blonde woman ran into the room, shortly followed by an older woman who looked suspiciously like the blonde. "Who are you?!" Anya shouted, eliciting a small groan from the sleeping brunette, who seemed to be waking up._ _

__

__"My name's Clarke, I'm one of Lexa's teachers." The blonde explained as the older woman left the room to check another patient._ _

__

__"But how come you're here? Did she call you?" The dirty-blonde questioned, gesturing to Lexa, still stirring._ _

__

__"No no, I was coming in to see my mom, she's the head here, I was just dropping off some food for her." The blonde explained calmly "What happened?" She asked immediately after, leaving no room for questions from Anya._ _

__

__"I don't know... She came to me at around one, bloodied and beaten but she couldn't talk or respond so I brought her here. I reckon it was Evelyn." Anya said with sad eyes._ _

__

__"Lexa's mom?" Clarke asked, shocked. She knew Lexa would come over to avoid her mother, but she didn't know that this could happen if she was home. When she saw the other woman nod, she added "I thought she wasn't home for another day?"_ _

__

__"She wasn't supposed to be..." A realisation hit Anya "Wait, are you Miss Griffin?" She asked_ _

__

__Clarke nodded, thinking this can't be good._ _

__

__"I see. Fair enough then." She could see why Lexa was so obsessed with the woman, she was a thing of beauty._ _

__

__"I remember seeing you around school the other year, you were never in my class though." Clarke clarified._ _

__

__"Anya Forrest." She held a hand out, which the blonde reciprocated with a knowing smile. "I take it you two are seeing each other?" It sounded like a question, but it really wasn't._ _

__

__The blonde blushed and nodded once. "I'll make you a deal." Anya looked intrigued "I hurt her and you can kill me 'cos I would be an idiot to do that and if you hurt Raven, I'll kill you. Sound fair?" It made Anya laugh slightly, allowing Clarke to relax a little._ _

__

__"Deal." She said simply with a smile._ _

__

__"Look at you two, getting along so nicely." Said Lexa, who apparently had been awake the entire time._ _

__

__The two went to hug her straight away, being careful of her injuries. Clarke nuzzled her neck, placing kisses there and Anya rubbed soothing circles while embracing her. "You gave me a scare there kid." She heard Anya say, followed by a noise of agreement from her girlfriend._ _

__

__"I'm okay now... Everything's gonna be ok."_ _


	9. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lexa's attack, plenty of fluff and some lil Ranya bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry it's been so long my family and I went away for a few days but we're back now so should go back to some semblance of normal updating. Enjoy Chapter 9 :)
> 
> -G x

Green orbs gradually blinked open and the world came into focus. Everything hurt. Everything. But it was ok; ok because there was a sleepy blonde holding her hand, with her head rested next to Lexa's leg on the hospital bed. From the looks of things, the sun had not long risen, a mellow orange hue slipping trhough the cracks of the blinds, illuminating parts of the room. She laid her head back onto the pillow behind her, closing her eyes contently for a brief moment before she felt Clarke stir next to her; she used her free hand to reach over and stroke the blonde's hair gently, eliciting a small noise from her. When the blue eyes finally opened, Lexa smiled, a smile which was soon sleepily reciprocated, making the brunette chuckle slightly, then wince at the sudden pain laughing apparently now brings her.

"Hey Princess." Lexa croaked

"How do you feel?" Clarke replied, wiping her eyes of sleep. "How's your head?" She continued.

"Hurts." Lexa replied bluntly with a slight smirk.

"Hilarious...really" Clarke deadpanned. "What happened?"

"My mom..." The brunette began

"I'll kill her" Lexa could practically see the white hot rage in her girlfriend. Clarke had her suspicions, but Lexa couldn't confirm them until she woke properly, now she knew, she was gonna make her pay.

\----- 2 Hours Later -----

Clarke springs away from Lexa when Anya swings open and struts through the door, Raven flanking behind her. The two laugh when they see the couple.

"So we've got some news..." Raven started immediately.

"Jesus Rae waste no time huh?" Anya butt in, laughing slightly at the Latina's impatience.

"You know me baby." Raven winked at her girlfriend, making the dirty-blonde go a lovely shade of red.

"Anyway." Lexa said abruptly, diffusing the moment after seeing the discomfort on Clarke's face.

"Right, so, we went back to your place to make sure your mom wasn't still home-"

"You what?! You idiots, if she was still there she would've killed you both." The pair could hear Lexa's fury, but they knew it stemmed from genuine concern for them.

"Not the point. When we got there, we saw two cop cars out front and your mom was being dragged out in handcuffs!" Raven was clearly thrilled. Clarke knew Anya was too, just...on the inside.

"Yeah, apparently one of your neighbours, I think they said her name was Nia or some shit, well she said she heard a lot of suspicious noise last night. So I guess cops came and found out whatever the bitch did to you; they want to speak to you though, they need your side of the story." Anya spoke with hope and remorse, she wished her best friend didn't have to endure this, wishes she didn't have to grow up so fast.

Raven tried to make the mood more hopeful with "Lex... they got her now, everything's gonna be ok." and a consolodating hug.

Clarke, Anya and Raven went silent and slightly shocked however, when Lexa just started crying. It was as though all the walls her mother had forced her to build to stay safe had come crashing down, and the weight she had been forced to bare for so long, had finally been taken from her. They saw that these were tears of relief and all gathered round to embrace her.

When the tears had subsided, Lexa wiped her eyes and looked at Clarke. "I'm ready." She said "To talk" She continued.

The blonde just nodded and smiled that kind, sweet smile that Lexa adored. Raven walked to the door and signalled for the officers to come in.

She was ready. She had her best friends and the woman she loved. She was ready...


	10. Breathe At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut cos it's been a while ;) But we also see what's gonna happen to Evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It's been a while but I have a new found inspiration to give this story the ending it deserves so without further ado... Here's Chapter 10 :)
> 
> -G x

It had been 4 weeks since Lexa had been discharged, there was no major damage to her head but she was told to take it easy, so she had been. Raven, Anya and Clarke had all made sure she was letting herself heal properly. Since graduating, the gang had been hanging out pretty much everyday, with Clarke getting acquainted with the delinquents, they all went to Clarke's place since her and Lexa were practically living together. They'd all been getting regular updates about Evelyn and as the days went by, her court date got closer until eventually...it arrived.

\-----Thursday Morning-----

Clarke's eyes blinked open gradually, soaking in the morning light peeping through the gaps in the curtains. She sighed to herself contently when she moved, feeling an arm softly snaked around her waist, pulling her into the front of an especially beautiful looking brunette. She turned and stroked Lexa's hair behind her ear and whispered into her ear "Wake up babe, it's Thursday. Today's the day" They all felt pretty good about the sentencing today, and though she knew Lexa would never show it, she knew she was secretly terrified. Thankfully, she didn't have to testify today since she'd already done so, but there was just something about the whole experience that meant no matter why she was going, it wasn't the best feeling.

Lexa's soft features flexed and creased as her eyes opened, a small smile forming on her face at the prospect of freedom, and waking up to her gorgeous girlfriend everyday. "Morning, Princess" her voice was raspy, (hot and raspy - Clarke thought to herself). "What time is it?" The brunette asked as she stretched her limbs.

"It's just gone 7." Clarke said softly

"We don't have to be there until 10.30." Lexa said with her smile now forming into a smirk. "Don't suppose you'd wanna shower before we go?" She winked.

The blonde giggled, which turned into a full blown chuckle when Lexa started tickling her sides, making her squirm around the bed. When her girlfriend finally let her breathe she smiled and replied with a "What if Raven and Anya hear?", remembering that the two were staying over.

"We can be quiet." The brunette whispered against Clarke's skin, pressing delicate kisses over her pulse point, hand snaking down to the waistband of her pyjama shorts.

The blonde let out a raspy moan "Get in the shower. Right now," She spoke with urgency, throwing off her shirt as she followed Lexa into the en suite.

Withing seconds of being under the hot spray of water, Lexa was up against the cool tiles of the wall as Clarke pulled her by the waist and kissed and nipped at her neck and chest. "Jesus baby, please" Lexa was seriously horny. Clarke just let out a small, sexy laugh as she slid a finger through Lexa's folds.

"Aww someone's soaked." She teased, placing her finger into her own mouth and sucking, moaning at the taste.

A deep lust quickly filled Lexa's eyes as she switched the pair's positions, Clarke now pinned against the slightly less cool tiles, with Lexa's hand instantly between her legs, mouth on her peaked nipples, sucking, hard.

She waited for Clarke to get impatient, moaning and crying and begging to be fucked, grinding against her hand relentlessly. When she begged helplessly, Lexa dropped to her knees and lifted one of Clarke's legs over her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's clit. The blonde shook with pleasure when she felt her girlfriend's tongue finally dive into her cunt, lapping at her juices, keeping a finger slowly circling her clit.

Lexa smirked when Clarke screamed and threw her other leg over her shoulder, locking her ankles and grinding her wet pussy into her face "Lex please! I need- I-" Lexa's hands moved to Clarke's waist, keeping her upright while she tongue fucked her.

The blonde's hands moved to Lexa's head, gripping onto her hair as her orgasm consumed her "Lex I'm cumming. Oh my god please baby I'm cumming in your mouth." More juices flowed out of her pussy into Lexa's mouth, the brunette not hesitating to drink every drop of cum.

The second Clarke came down from her high she smiled, arousal filling her once more as she begun fingering Lexa. The brunette had no time to be proud of her girlfriend's orgasm as her fingers thrusted into her own cunt, more arousal coming out the more she got fucked against the wall. She had to grasp onto Clarke's back, head buried into the blonde's neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Clarke added another finger, Lexa's neck kisses adding some new motvation into their sex, she then began curling her fingers, massaging Lexa's g-spot when she felt Lexa tense lost in her own pleasure. Her thumb quickly moved to her girlfriend's clit, rubbing and swiping harshly until an abrupt spray of cum came from Lexa's pussy. Clarke let out a little giggle as Lexa went beet red.

"Don't be embarassed baby, it's just karma for when I squirted last month." Clarke teased.

Lexa smiled bashfully too, kissing her girlfriend passionately. "God I love you Clarke Griffin."

Clarke looked at her girlfriend with those big blue eyes. "I love you too, Lexa Woods." the two kissed again before actually getting on with the showering portion of their shower.

\----------

By the time Lexa and Clarke walked into the kitchen, Raven and Anya were sitting at the dining table, washed and dressed.

"Well, I'll be damned. The rabbits do come out to socialise." Raven joked, raising a knowing eyebrow at Clarke.

Anya rolled her eyes at her girlfriend "Didn't need the comparison to rabbits, thanks Rae." She took a sip of her coffee before looking to Lexa "You ready?"

Lexa took a deep breath, Clarke's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back calming her. "Yeah. Let's do this." She tried to smile, but she was really nervous.

\-----The Courthouse-----

The mood was low, even though Evelyn would be going to prison today, Lexa and Lincoln were about to lose their mother for longer than they ever had before. Even though they wish they didn't, they still loved her. A part of them always will.

"I have to say, after viewing the file and testimonies for this case, I am genuinely appalled at the behaviour you have shown to your child, Miss Woods." The Judge was serious and stern, but the gang liked that, they knew he wasn't about to go lightly on her. "Is there anything you wish to say before your sentencing. Please know this will have no impact on your sentence but this is your only chance." The Judge offered.

Evelyn nodded and stood, walking to the microphone. "I was never meant to be a mother. I know there is no excuse for the way I treated my children, especially Lexa..." Lincoln took Lexa's hand then, giving her some comfort and reassurance. "No amount of lifetimes would be enough to make up for what I've done and I am truly sorry to her... for everything. Thank you." she took her seat again.

"Very well." The Judge began. "It is the decision of this court that Ms. Evelyn Wallace is sentenced to 18 Years in a minimum security facility for her crimes with no chance of parole or relaese until the appointed 18 years has been served. That will be all, court is dismissed." The Judge stood, everyone else following suit as he left to his chambers. Lexa and Lincoln, still joined by their hands, watched as Evelyn was escorted out of the room and a single tear fell from Lexa's emerald eyes.

"It's over..." The brunette finally breathed.

Clarke came over and took Lexa's other hand in hers "Yes. Yes it is." She kissed her cheek and the group walked out and begun the short trek to Clarke's house for an evening of letting loose


End file.
